


Ways to Go

by bellarkesupernova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, i mean they aren't really 'enemies' but like they aren't friends either so idk i'll tag both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesupernova/pseuds/bellarkesupernova
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy accidentally end up on a road trip alone. Just the two of them. For 3 weeks.It all works out great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from [the song by Grouplove](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGvHnDeS12o) and the chapter title is from [the song by Red Hot Chili Peppers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11GYvfYjyV0). All subsequent chapters will be titled after songs from [Bellamy's Road Trip Mix](https://play.spotify.com/user/karabella98/playlist/15RdZbke3yEabTBqYsP3Cg)! Enjoy :)

"We're going on a road trip," Octavia shouted excitedly as she slammed a map of the United States on the table in front of Bellamy, causing him to spill his coffee.

"Dammit, O," he grabbed a napkin and tried to save his book but he knew the page would stain. "What?" He noticed his sharp tone and corrected it, "Sorry. What?"

She pointed to the map and repeated herself.

"To where?" Bellamy asked.

Octavia leaned in and whispered, "Everywhere." She picked up the map and, after opening it, traced a line with her finger from Boston, where the two siblings were currently living, to California via the north, then through the south back to Boston.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister. "You're crazy. Fall term starts in a month and a half and the planning and preparation alone for this kind of trip would take weeks. That hardly leaves enough time to travel across the country. Not to mention I have a job and you have camp." He looked at Octavia who was standing with a hand on her hip, tapping her foot.

She stared at him, waiting. "You through?" He lowered his head and she nudged his side before taking up residence on the couch, map still in hand. "Believe it or not big brother, I did my research. The actual trip can be done in three weeks. Add in one week of planning and one week for rest when we get back, and we'll have just enough time!"

Bellamy dropped on the couch beside her. "One week to plan a cross-country road trip?"

"Yep. And don't worry about the work slash camp thing. I convinced Lincoln to give you the time off from the bar and there's only two weeks left of camp and the other counselors said they can cover me for the last week."

Octavia was a second year university student with a major in social work and a minor in dance, and in May she was offered a summer job at a local dance camp for underprivileged youth. Bellamy remembers her reaction when she got the call: pure, unadulterated joy. Bellamy doesn't talk about it much, but he and Octavia grew up in an abusive home. When Bellamy was 18, their mother passed away and he got custody of a then 13-year-old Octavia. She had a lot of anger and no outlet, so she took it out on Bellamy. Their relationship stayed like that, Octavia lashing out, Bellamy accepting it because he felt it was his job, for almost four years. When Octavia was 17 she finally stopped resisting counseling and turned her life around, deciding she wanted to help other kids who were in a similar situation that she once was, and using dance to express herself.

Octavia held her breath, eager for his response. Bellamy rubbed his hand across his face, sighed dramatically, and let out an even more dramatic and dragged out "fine." He was actually a little excited about the trip because he had never been outside the northeast, and the only trip he had ever taken was when he and Octavia first moved from Chicago to Boston.

"But hey," Bellamy stopped Octavia as she started to hop off the couch with a big smile on her face, "Since when do you talk to Lincoln?"

"Save me the lecture, okay? I know he's older than me but he's also really nice and I like talking to him. Anyway, that's not important. What's important is that you, Clarke, and I get planning so we can make it in time, " said Octavia, throwing in Clarke's name as if it were common knowledge.

"Wait—Clarke is coming too? Since when?"

"You ask that question a lot."

"O," Bellamy looked at her seriously.

"I talked to her a few days ago so she could make sure everything was set while I talked to Lincoln. She's good. We're good. Now we can go."

"But why Clarke too? She's with us all the time. Literally." Clarke had been staying with the Blake siblings during the summer while she saved up money and looked for a new place. Bellamy didn't mind helping her out, and while living together had turned their I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep-if-you-keep-pissing-me-off relationship into minor bickering, he still could've used a break from her.

"Exactly. She's here all the time and she needs a vacation. Besides, shes's our friend and this is the kind of thing friends do together, right?"

Bellamy considered for a moment what a three-week-long trip with Octavia and Clarke would entail and opened his moth to shut her down, but the look on his little sister's face stopped him cold. She looked the way she used to, when they were younger, before their mom hurt them the way that she did. Back when the only brotherly duties he had were piggyback rides and bedtime stories. Before he was forced to become more of a father to her than a brother. Suddenly, the thought of three weeks away—away from real life and adult responsibilities—didn't sound so bad.

Octavia was staring at him, whispering "please" over and over again. A huge grin spread across Bellamy's face and she tackled him on the couch. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

"Don't thank me yet, I have one condition."

"Anything."

"I get to pick the music," he said quickly, jumping up and running to his room to avoid the pillow he knew was coming.

The pillow missed and Octavia groaned at the thought of spending three weeks in a car with her brother's music.

"The sacrifice's I make..." she trailed off, picking up her phone to see where Clarke was. Right as she opened her messages, Clarke opened the front door.

* * *

Bellamy, Clarke, and Octavia were all seated around the table, maps opened wide across and cups of coffee haphazardly resting on the edges.

"So," Clarke paused to sip her coffee and then continued, "we have Miller and Bryan in Chicago, Murphy in San Francisco, Jasper and Monty in LA, Raven in Houston, and Harper in Nashville."

The siblings nodded.

"And they all agreed to let us crash with them," Octavia added.

Bellamy and Clarke nodded.

"And we're all okay with camping or sleeping in crappy motels between those houses," Bellamy finished.

Clarke and Octavia nodded.

Bellamy stood up. "So, it's settled then. Tomorrow we pack and shop for snacks, and we leave early Friday morning."

Octavia gulped down the rest of her drink and hopped up. "Good job, team." She whipped out her phone and called someone as she headed to her bedroom.

Clarke stood and helped Bellamy refold the maps and take their dishes to the kitchen. She knew that Octavia had really only invited her because she felt bad for Clarke being stuck here all summer, and that Bellamy wasn't all too ecstatic about it. He had been more curt with her since she got home the night Octavia told him of the trip.

"You know," Clarke stopped him as he tried to load the dishwasher, "If you really don't want me to go, it's not to late for me to cancel."

"Why wouldn't I want you to go?" He wouldn't meet her eyes as he asked her.

"I don't know," she started rinsing the dishes and handing them to Bellamy to put in the machine, "I just figured maybe you wanted this to be a trip just for the two of you."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not about to tell you to stay here by yourself for three weeks."

 _He may be an ass half the time_ , Clarke thought, _but at least he's considerate_.

"What, Bellamy, don't trust me alone in your place?" She nudged him, smiling. They were being strangely polite tonight, and Clarke was on edge.

"Damn straight." He chuckled and they continued on in silence. Eventually Clarke told him she could finish alone and he went off to bed, but she couldn't get over the fact that, however rude he had been to her in the past couple of days, he wouldn't take the out she had given him. It was probably just because he knew how upset Octavia would be if Clarke dropped out. No matter how much Bellamy and Clarke bickered, she knew he would do anything for his baby sister.

After she finished cleaning up, she turned out the lights, went to her room, and crawled into bed. If Bellamy was willing to act civil on account of Octavia, she would too. Or, at least, she would definitely try.

* * *

"So, slight problem," Octavia announced to no one in particular as she entered the front door. Bellamy came out of his room where he was finishing up his packing just as Clarke did the same. They bumped into each other in the hall.

"Watch where you're going," Bellamy snapped.

"You're one to talk."

Clarke dropped herself on the couch and draped her legs across Octavia's lap while Bellamy took the chair.

"I can't do the trip," said Octavia, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean you 'can't do the trip?'" Bellamy leaned forward, elbows on his knees. However reluctant he had been about this trip at first, the more they had planned, the more excited he had gotten for it.

"I mean, I was saying bye to all the camp members today since I won't be there next week and one of the girls—16, whole lot of anger, barely trusts any of the counselors besides me—told me that she had really wanted to see her final performance. She's worked all summer on this dance and if you had seen her face when she asked me to stay, Bell...I can't leave her."

"So all that planning was for nothing?" Clarke asked.

Octavia sat up straight before saying, "No. I...I want you two to go."

Clarke and Bellamy started at the same time.

"No way in hell."

"I'm not going without you."

"Yeah, well, you don't have a choice. Bellamy, you need a fucking break from this place and from taking care of me. And Clarke, you're about to start med school. Do you really think you're gonna have another chance like this?"

It was quiet for a minute and Octavia looked between Clarke and Bellamy, both of whom were staring at their hands, considering.

"If either one of you even tries saying no, I will knock you out and toss you in the truck myself," Octavia said as she stood up, removing Clarke's legs from her lap. "Finish packing. You two are leaving tomorrow morning." She left the room.

Bellamy and Clarke sat in silence again before Clarke said, "I think your little sister just kicked us out for three weeks."

They both started laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Bellamy's eyes flickered over Clarke and the way her hair was tied up in a messy bun, the shorter pieces framing her face. Her cheeks were red from laughing.

"Well," Bellamy started, "Jasper and Monty _are_ really excited to show us around LA, and I haven't seen Miller since Octavia and I moved here five years ago." He looked at Clarke expectantly.

"Yeah, and I've really been meaning to catch up with Raven for a while."

"So...I guess we're doing this."

"I guess we are," Clarke replied as she looked away, and Bellamy smiled slightly.

He wasn't quite sure why all of a sudden the thought of spending three weeks on the road with Clarke Griffin didn't make him want to vomit, and yet there he was, smiling at the same girl who, when they first met, had called him a "self-serving jackass who only cares about himself." Not three weeks later had they met again when his sister brought home her new friend she had met in her politics class. It had taken two months before Bellamy would even call her by her name instead of "princess," which he had decided suited her after their first meeting.

"I imagine O's sitting on her bed right now, rubbing her hands together and laughing maniacally like this was all a part of her plan to get us to bond or some shit," Bellamy said.

Clarke snorted and replied, "You're probably right."

Bellamy was about to make another comment when Clarke got up off the couch suddenly and said, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." She didn't wait for a reply.

"Goodnight," Bellamy muttered to himself. He had no idea what this trip was going to be like, just him and Clarke for 7,000 miles, but he definitely felt like things were about to change. For better or for worse, he wasn't so sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought and find me on [tumblr](http://www.freckledrebelking.tumblr.com)! xx


End file.
